


This may come as a surprise

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, a bit of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Much to their shock, students learn that reader and Snape are married.





	This may come as a surprise

Huffing and puffing you are descending the stairs, heading to a classroom where, supposedly all of your sixth years’s studens are in. you have been just informed that they are having a detention but as to why was still a mystery to you.

Soon enough, you will find out and the teacher who gave them a punishment of this sort will, too, be taught a lesson.

You gather your skirt to make it easier to walk fast as you near the classroom. You can hear nothing, the corridor and the room itself is quiet as if nobody was there.

Surely, if you weren’t told that your students were there, you would never tought that the class is full of children.

As you reach the door, you take a breath and go into your protective mode, knocking your knuckles loudly and opening the door without waiting for a permission. Heavens know you can walk in whenever you please.

When you close the door behind yourself and narrow your eyes at the teacher sitting casually at the desk, all of the students’ eyes turn to you, som of them widening at your sight, some lighting up with joy. Here you are, a mother hen coming to their rescue.

„Severus Snape, why is all of my sixth year held captive in your classroom?”

Severus folds the paper he was reading and looks at you with quirked brow and evidently amused expression.

„Because they were behaving loudly and disturbing my lesson therefore they are going through the material right now.”

„And you couldn’t give it to them as a homework?”

„No,” he shakes his head, leaning forward and you purse your lips, stepping to the desk and propping your hands flat on it.

„Why is that?”

„If I gave it as a homework they would feel dismissed from behaving properly during my classes.”

„Are you sure you are not mistaking my badgers for your Slytherins?” your eyes sparkle with challenge as Severus furrows his brows.

The classroom is quiet, students do not even shift, scribbling ceased and you are painfully aware of the fact that you are now putting on a show of sorts.

Severus hums as he stands up from his chair.

„My Slytherins are well-behaved and never have they disturbed any of classes, as far as I’m informed.”

„Funny, because if my memory serves me well, they are rather unbearable during my classes. However, have you ever found me holding them on during their free time?”

„I remember you telling that they are bothering you-”

„Bothering? I have an impression they are actively trying to ruin all of the plants! And may I remind you that some of those herbs are necessary for your potions,” you point a finger at him and Severus scoffs, a few muffled giggles heard from behind your back.

„I must admit, you have a point,” he mutters and you nod your head, placing your hands on your hips.

„So, how do we solve this?” you quirk up a brow, your gaze stern and demanding and Severus purses his lips before giving in. He steps around you and stands before the students.

„You are free to go now. But you are to finish those papers and hand them to me in a two-” he glances at you and you clear your throat, „-four days.”

The students cheer loudly, clapping their hands and shouting „thank you!” happily and a grin spreads on your lips while Severus shakes his head in defeat.

„You should be grateful to my wife, frankly. I would never-”

„Your wife?!” one of the boys exclaims while the rest collectively gasp, staring at you in absolute shock. You were curious as to when someone would find out about you and Severus yet apart from all teachers, students seemed to be blind. Then again, it wasn’t like you were exceptionally expressive while outside of your chambers.

„Well, yes,” you say, chuckling a little as you come to Severus’s side and place a hand on his shoulder. „Four years and still counting.”

Severus puffs out his chest slightly and you roll your eyes, more voices of surprise coming from your Hufflepuffs. Sure, he was aware that some of the students were very fond of you, not only because you were a kind, caring head of the house, but also because you were young and absolutely stunning. There were still days when Severus coudln’t believe how lucky he was to be with you.

And now, as the news cause a visible storm, he has to admit that being your husband feels particularly good.

„Are you going to walk around like a peacock all the time now?” you tease and Severus gazes at you with a small smirk.

„Can I not be proud that I am fortunate to have such a beautiful wife?”

„Oh, stop with flaterry, Severus, I am still mad at you.”

”How much?”

„A little,” you admit as you turn your head to watch as the students leave the classroom, chattering passionately between themselves. It’s easy to predict that soon you and Severus will be a number one topic for a while.

„You need more candles in this room, it’s so dim!”

„We talked about it, Y/N, my class, my decorations.”

„Or lack thereof, in that case,” you say cheekily, winking at him as he steps around the desk to collect his things. You patiently wait for all of the students to exit, however one of them, a girl named Amanda, rushes to you with a small package in her hands.

„Professor, I noticed that some of the symbols of herbs in your classroom are old and hard to decipher, so I painted new ones,” she announces, glancing from time to time between you and Severus and you can’t help but wonder what is she thinking about you right now.

Yet, you smile gratefully and thank her as she hands you the package, almost running out of the room to join her friends.

Once the room is empty, you slide on the desk and peak at Severus over your shoulder.

„How do you do it?” he muses as he faces you, his hands landing on your thighs.  You feel  jolts of excitement coursing through you from his touch.

„Do what?”

„Gain so much respect from them. I have to force my Slytherins to help me with everything.”

„Because, my dear husband, I am sweet and nice, and my badgers adore me,” you lean in to peck his lips and Severus chuckles airily.

„That’s quite right, my wonderful wife.”

„Now, go and lock this door. I always wanted to see how much this desk can handle,” you murmur and in next moment burts out into a fit of giggles as Severus almost stubles over his coat when he runs to lock the door.  


End file.
